Pinball machines have provided amusement for many years. Most machines are expensive to produce and are generally too expensive for home use on a wide scale. By providing simplified constructions and devices, it has become possible to produce pinball machines which operate in the manner of a commercial pinball machine and have good play value an yet can be produced at a price making them attractive for use in the home.